Clouding Shadows
by DaakuKoneko
Summary: Cypressroot, medicine cat of RiverClan, gets a strange prophecy the night two kits are born. Could the prophecy have anything to do with the kittens? Hushstar doesn't think so. Could she be wrong? Could Cloudedkit and Sandkit really be in the prophecy?
1. Prologue

Yes, I am a lazy little girl and didn't add the allegiances this time. Not like you guys care who's in other clans.

* * *

Orange tinted where the sky met the earth, melting into a pink, then purple, and finally a rich blue. The sun was almost set, and the moon was already raised in the sky, stars appearing slowly. The air was still, and no creature moved in the chilly night. Eyes flashed through the small clearing, surrounded by a small stream and a few trees. All of them were anxious, awaiting the news. A yowl rang through the air before mewls broke out of a shelter, an abandoned badger set surrounded by ferns. A single pair of eyes blinked worriedly, before the cat rushed through the entrance.

"Dapplefur!" The tom called, his voice glazed with anxiety. Another male rounded on him sharply.

"Hush, Swiftclaw! She's asleep," The medicine cat's voice softened as he continued, "She's fine, and so are all the kits." A breath of relief released itself from the silver tabby, and he switched his gaze to his new family. Dapplefur, tortoiseshell she-cat, dappled with flecks of white, lay suckling two kits. One kit was snow white, and smaller than the other. The other was a sand-colored kit, but its front paws were white. Swiftclaw wondered how the bigger kit got her sandy color, but remembered Dapplefur had a color similar to it on her leg. He was going to just sit and sleep with his mate, but she woke up slowly.

"Swiftclaw…they're beautiful -- and healthy. Are you proud?" She asked, her green eyes glittering with happiness.

"Extremely proud, Dapplefur. I love them, and I love you." The tom purred, happy that the medicine cat – Cypressroot – had left.

"What should we name them?" The question that had been on his mind.

"Sandkit… and…" Swiftclaw gazed at the white one for a bit. Its pelt reminded him of clouds…

"Cloudedkit." He mewed, and his mate purred happily.

"They'll be wonderful. Sandkit and Cloudedkit."

Cypressroot padded towards Hushstar, who was waiting near the center of the camp.

"Well?" She asked softly, worry flickering through her eyes.

"The kits are healthy and strong, but…" The medicine cat shifted his wait silently.

"But what?" The leader urged.

"StarClan sent me a prophecy, and it could have something to do with the kits." He mewed, his voice slightly fearful.

"A prophecy?" Hushstar seemed to only ask questions, agitating Cypressroot slightly. Hushstar was young, and had only recently been made leader, but she was Cypressroot's sister, so he would have to put up with her. He flicked his ear before answering her.

"_Shadows can cloud even the clearest skies, but only light can destroy the darkness._"

"And you think this has something to do with the new kittens? It seems vague to me…" The RiverClan leader spoke quietly, not questioning the medicine cat, just wondering how he knew. But Cypressroot didn't feel like explaining, his strength wearing out after a long day. Instead he went to his den, collapsing to his mossy nest with a heavy sigh.


	2. Enter, stage right

Golden sunlight shined into the entrance of the nursery. Birds fluttered outside, and pelts brushed by the den when cats stalked by. A kitten sighed quietly in the nursery, slowly loosing interest in the busy cats. A mew sounded behind her before she felt weight crash on her back.

"Sandkit – ya' big lump – get off!" Cloudedkit hissed, struggling under the weight of her elder sister. Her pale sister snorted, nibbling playfully on the white she-cat's ear.

"What's wrong, Clouded? Got a thorn in your pelt?"

"Yeah, and its name is Sandkit!" The white female hissed, shoving her sister off.

"That's not funny." Sandkit teased, licking her paw. Cloudedkit shrugged a sigh away. Sandkit had snuck up on her blind side, so it wasn't her fault she hadn't seen her sister coming. Cloudedkit was half blind.

Their mother was sleeping, and their father was off doing whatever he did as a senior warrior. Swiftclaw would have been deputy, but Fallenleaf was chosen instead, because Swiftclaw had greencough at the time of the choosing. But, Fallenleaf was a kind deputy, and would make a good leader.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather at Highstump!" Hushstar's voice sounded through the camp, even allowing the kits to hear. Dapplefur's eyes flashed open, and she picked herself up from her nest. She padded her way to the entrance, beckoning the kits with her tail. Sandkit was excited, Cloudedkit would tell. They hadn't been allowed to watch meetings before, but it's not like they were becoming apprentices or anything. A few apprentices were becoming warriors, though, so it was still an interesting meeting.

Standing upon the Hightstump, Hushstar looked like a leader, instead of a shy warrior. Her eyes were lit with pride, and Cloudedkit knew why. The apprentices becoming warriors were her kits, the ones she had let Fallenleaf suckle when she was deputy.

"I have called you today to anoint three new warriors." The leader nodded for one of the apprentices, Blackpaw, to come forward.

"I, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his return.  
"Blackpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"  
"Yes." Blackpaw's answer was strong and proud.  
"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name; Blackpaw, from this moment you will be known as Blackhawk. StarClan honors your loyalty and your strength, and we welcome you as a warrior of RiverClan." Hushstar stepped forward, resting her muzzle on the warrior's head. Blackhawk licked the leader's shoulder before turning towards the group of cats.  
"Blackhawk! Blackhawk!" The clan called out strongly.

The next apprentice stepped up, the she-cat Foxpaw.

"I, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her return.  
"Foxpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"  
"Yes." Foxpaw's eyes glittered with excitement.  
"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name; Foxpaw, from this moment you will be known as Foxpelt. StarClan honors your mind and your speed, and we welcome you as a warrior of RiverClan." Hushstar placed her muzzle on Foxpelt's shoulder, and the femme licked her mother's shoulder in return. Blackhawk was the first to call his sister's name.

"Foxpelt! Foxpelt!"

One last apprentice stepped up.

"Rosepaw… how you've grown…" Hushstar mewed fondly, before continuing with the ceremony.

"I, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her return.  
"Rosepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"  
"Yes." A flicker of something flashed through the apprentice's eyes, but only Cloudedkit noticed. What had it been?  
"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name; Rosepaw, from this moment you will be known as Rosepetal. StarClan honors your speed and your strength, and we welcome you as a warrior of RiverClan." Hushstar stepped forward, putting her muzzle on Rosepetal's head. The new warrior waited a moment before licking Hushstar's shoulder, and the emotion flashed through her eyes before she did. Cloudedkit knew it was something, but she couldn't tell what.

The cats scattered, seeing as the ceremony was over, and Cloudedkit was itching to make her way to the medicine cat den to watch Cypressroot and Robinpaw work. If Robinpaw wasn't already the medicine cat apprentice, Cloudedkit would be one. But she knew she couldn't, so she decided to just watch and learn as much as she can anyway.

"Mom, can I go to the medicine cat den?" Cloudedkit asked.  
"Mom, can I go talk to Blackhawk and the others?" Sandkit asked at the same time. Dapplefur sighed, then nodded and they pranced away. Cloudedkit padded her way to the medicine den; nodding respectfully to warriors she passed, including Foxpelt, who was getting harassed with questions by Sandkit. As the white femme entered the den, she saw Robinpaw sorting herbs.

"Hi, Robinpaw," Cloudedkit mewed, "What'cha sortin'?"

"Just dock and catmint." The she-cat replied, and Cloudedkit smelled the tangy scent of dock. Cypressroot wasn't there, so the kit assumed he was off gathering herbs. But…wasn't that an apprentice's job?

"Where's Cypressroot?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, he's gone to speak with StarClan." The medicine cat apprentice answered, flicking her ear happily. "Done!"

"Can you show me what to use to stop bleeding?" Cloudedkit mewed.

"Why?"

"I dunno, I just thought it'd be a good skill."

"Oh. Well, you put cobwebs on it, and put pressure down. It should stop the bleeding soon."

"Thanks." Cloudedkit smiled, and Robinpaw smiled back.

The wind blew leaves, covering almost all of the clearing with them. Sandkit had been badgering Foxpelt and Rosepetal for what seemed like forever, while Cloudedkit had been eating with her mother. Dapplefur was taking a bite into her vole when Blackhawk walked up.

"Hello, Cloudedkit, Dapplefur." He spoke politely, grabbing a finch.

"Hi, Blackhawk. How's being a warrior going for you?" Dapplefur returned. She had been Blackhawk's mentor before she had become a queen. Then Hushstar took up his training.

"Great. How old are your kits now? Time flies by."

"Five moons. One more moon and they'll be apprentices." Dapplefur purred proudly while Cloudedkit lifted her head.

"I can't wait to be an apprentice." She smiled.

"That's what I like to hear." Blackhawk grinned, before taking a big bite of his finch. Dapplefur took one last gulp of her vole before licking her mouth and heading towards the nursery.

"Goodbye, Blackhawk. Cloudedkit, are you coming?" Cloudedkit finished off the rest of her mouse quickly and rushed after her mother. Sandkit noticed the two heading indoors, and said a speedy goodbye to the warriors before running after them.

"Mom! Foxpelt and Rosepetal are so cool! I hope I get one of them for my mentor." Sandkit announced, running around Dapplefur in circles. Cloudedkit giggled, and Sandkit swiveled her head towards her.

"I hope _you_ get Stormpelt!" She hissed. Stormpelt was the meanest cat; and he wasn't a very good mentor.

"Mousebrain, he's already Sorrelpaw's mentor." Cloudedkit stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"Don't be rude." Dapplefur scolded the two. Sandkit suddenly yawned, which meant they had to go to sleep. That was Dapplefur's rule; whenever someone yawned, the kits had to go to sleep. The sun was setting soon anyway, which meant they would be asleep soon, so they didn't argue for once. Dapplefur lay on her side, closing her eyes as Cloudedkit and Sandkit curled next to her. Cloudedkit stayed awake for a while, then drifted into a blanket of dreams.

Wind swiveled wildly, leaves flashing through the air. Paws rushed forward, pounding the earth. Smoky blue eyes glistened in the sun, flickering with emotions. Suddenly, Cloudedkit felt her side getting pummeled with paws, and her eyes flicked open. Sandkit stood above her.

"Sandkit…" Cloudedkit groaned, "I told you to strop waking me up!"

"But Cloudedki-"

"No! I'm going back to sleep!"

"Fine, miss the battle." Sandkit sneered, walking towards the entrance of the nursery. Cloudedkit's eyes flashed open.

"Battle?" She echoed.

"Yeah. WindClan is trying to take the marsh back, so their going to battle."

"We wouldn't get to see it anyway…" Cloudedkit mewed.

"Yeah we will! 'Cause were gonna sneak out and watch!" Sandkit announced. Cloudedkit instantly looked around to see if Dapplefur was in the nursery, but she wasn't.

"Mom is helping Cypressroot and Robinpaw collect herbs, and won't be back for a while. Willowleaf is supposed to be watching us, but she's sleeping!" The devious sister twitched her tail towards the elder, who was dozing in a corner. Cloudedkit shook her head.

"We'll get in so much trouble!" The white femme mewed helplessly, but her sister shrugged it off.

"Who cares? Now, are you coming or not!" Cloudedkit almost refused, but reluctantly nodded and followed her sister out the den. They glanced around the camp a few times, seeing if anyone was there. They couldn't spot anyone, and ran out of the camp. Sandkit was raising her head proudly as they scampered across the stream, then across a few stones in the river. They made it to the other side, but Cloudedkit got her paws wet and almost fell in. After crossing the river, it wasn't that hard to find the battle. All they had to do was follow the battle yowls.

Cloudedkit was frozen in fear at the scene before them. She glanced at Sandkit. Her sister was enjoying it! As if she even _wanted_ to join the fight! The white kitten stared back at the battle. Swiftclaw, their father, was fighting a massive tabby. Both their eyes were narrowed, and the tabby's back was arched as he pounced towards Swiftclaw. Cloudedkit had to avert her gaze; she didn't want to see her father getting attacked. Instead she watched as Fadedpaw and Darkpaw – who were twins – fought along side each other against two more apprentices. Dusksun was fighting against a black she-cat with teal eyes, and it took a moment for Cloudedkit to realize it was the WindClan deputy, Jadedsong, who she had heard of by gossiping apprentices. The kitten searched for Greystar, but couldn't see the WindClan leader. _She's probably at camp._ The femme thought, and glanced at her sister again. Now Sandkit was slashing her paws about, as if pretending she was fighting with her father.

Cloudedkit looked back at the battle field in silence. Dusksun wasn't fighting Jadedsong anymore; now she was fighting a warrior she didn't know. In fact, Jadedsong had disappeared from the battle. The white kitten glanced around, her heart beating faster. She froze when she felt someone stand beside her, on her blind side.

"Nice day for watching a battle, hm?"


End file.
